60 drabbles challenge
by black angel in love
Summary: A challenge to me by myself where I have to write 60 Sherlock drabbles. Slash or platonic relationships only. Hope you enjoy
1. 1: Injured

_**Author's note: This is a series of 60 drabbles in Sherlock. Hope you enjoy, there are a lot of weird and rare pairings! They will be only slash though.**_

 _ **Pairings:Anderson (Philip) x Sherlock Holmes**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC Anderson and Sherlock, attempted murder, Slash**_

 **Injured**

Anderson sat on the chairs outside of the emergency room Sherlock was in and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood, Sherlock's blood. Anderson started shaking as what happened flashed into his mind.

Flashback

Philip was examining the victim when he deduced that the victim was shot in the arm with a poisoned bullet. As he stood from the victim's side to report what he knew, a body slammed into his own and a shot was heard. The owner of the body that slammed into his own groaned and Anderson felt blood dripping on his hand. Then Philip saw who saved him. It was his lover for a year, Sherlock.

Flashback end

A doctor came out of the emergency room and approached him. "Mr. Philip Anderson?" he asked and Anderson immediately stood up. "Yes?" He asked, his voice shaking. "The bullet has been removed and the poison countered. We have stiched him up and the patient is now asking for you. He has been moved to room 402." As soon as the doctor said the room number, Anderson was gone.

As he arrived out of the room, Anderson hesitated for a moment before he entered the room. "Sherlock?" He whispered and Sherlock looked at him. "Philip, go wash your hands." Sherlock said and Philip noticed his hands were still covered in blood. Philip took out a wet wipe and cleaned his hands, before he hugged his lover gently.

"Don't you ever do that again Sherlock, you hear me?" Sherlock laughed a little at that. "I can't promise that, if you're in danger, I'll sacrifice myself to save you, you're my lover after all." Anderson kissed Sherlock with tears in his eyes. "I love you too, tou berk."

A month later, Sherlock was discharged and moved into Anderson's house. There was no way in hell he would let Sherlock out of his sight after all. A week later, Anderson proposed to Sherlock who accepted in an unsual (for him) way. He said yes with tears in his eyes.


	2. 2: Birth

_**Author's note: Second part, yay~**_

 _ **Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: Fluff, childlock**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I forfot to do it the previous chapter, but I didn't this time! I do not own Sherlock,**_

 **Birth**

Seven year old Mycroft was waiting with his father in the hospital. They were waiting for Mrs. Holmes to give birth to their new family addition.

Mycroft gripped at the edge of his blouse abd started worrying. "What if his brother didn't like him? What if he didn't want anything to do with him? What ig he hurt him?

The questions swirled into Mycroft's mind and articles he read on child – caring came to the front of his mind. Support the baby's head when feeding, changing diapers and even an article on potty – training!

Finally after an hour had passed, the doctors came out. After talking with his father for some minutes, Mycroft and Mr. Holmes were led inside the room where his mother and brother were waiting. Mycroft saw his mother laying on the bed with a small body in her arms.

"Come Mycroft to meet your little brother, Sherlock." His mother said and Mycroft approached his mother. Gently and carefully, Mycroft took the baby in his hands and looked at him. Slowly and unconsciously, Mycroft smiled at the baby.

"Hello little brother" he murmured "I am your big brother, Mycroft."


	3. 3: Saviour

_**Author's note: Third part!**_

 _ **Pairing: Jim x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: Teenlock, mentions of a murder, OOC Jim, Mycroft, Sherlock**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Saviour**

It was raining heavily when I met Sherlock Holmes. I was running away from my home after witnessing my parents' murders, trying to put distance between me and the murderer. I was running blindly in the middle of the night, trying to escape when I slipped. Usually this isn't dangerous, but when I slipped I fell off the bridge. As I was falling into the river, a hand shot out and grabbed me. "Hang on!" the person said before he talked to someone in the phone.

"Mycroft? I am by the bridge near our home and I'm all that holds a teen from falling. I need help!" Then the person talked to me. "Can you hear me? Help is on the way, so hold on! It will be here in less that 5 minutes!"

I tried to speak but my voice was closed. Sure enough, help came in the form of a bulky eighteen year old that helped my saviour pull me up. As soon as I was on the bridge, I was led to a car that sped towards a mansion once we entered.

When we arrived, my saviour (who I could now see was a scrawny fifteen year old, the same age as me) led me to a bathroom and helped me warm up. "Thank you." I whispered and the teen smiled at me. "No problem, I am Sherlock Holmes." "Jim Moriarty." I whispered again as Sherlocked helped me get dressed and then led me to the living room where his brother, Mycroft if I remembered right (they had the same characteristics, they couldn't be anything else) was sitting.

I was gently pushed onto a chair and Sherlock started drying my hair with a towel. "What happened Jim?" Sherlock gently asked me and I slowly described what made me run. At the end, Sherlock hugged me and I heard his brother talk for the first time.

"Well then, it's decided. You're staying here with us." I looked at Sherlock's brother dumbstrucked. "What?" was all I managed to utter and Sherlock laughed. "What my brother means, is that I decided to help you. That says a lot for your character as I usually am a recluse. And my brother wants to make me happy, so he'll make you a part of the family. So, welcome to the Holmes' family!" Sherlock said and I looked at them speechless.

And that's how I got adopted by the Holmes.


	4. 4: Pulling pigtails

_**Author's note: Fourth part! Please leave in a comment below what pairings you want to see! Please remember that this is only slash or platonic pairings! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Pairing: Lestrade x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Slash, fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Pulling pigtails**

Sherlock opened the door to see that the one who was knocking was Greg Lestrade, someone he loved to wind up. "Oh Griffon, you have a case for me?" Sherlock said with fake boredom, inwardly smirking.

Lestrade crushed the cup of coffee in his hand, pushed Sherlock inside and closed the door behind him. Sherlock became worried now. This was the first time Lestrade had gotten so angry.

"God damn it, Sherlock" he snarled. "When the hell are you going to learn my fucking name? We've been working together for six years now, yet you can't remember my fucking name?"

Lestrade was angry, but most of all, he was hurt. It says something about you if the person you are in love with can't remember your name. "Lestrade." Sherlock said but Greg just snarled.

"Greg." Sherlock whispered, the sound almost non-existent. Lestrade closed and opened his eyes in surprise but didn't let Sherlock up from the floor where he had pushed him.

"If you know my name then why do you butcher it up?" Greg asked a little hurt. Sherlock adopted a sheepish look and then kissed Lestrade blushing. Greg blinked then laughed.

"You idiot." He said and touched his forehead with Sherlock's. "Pulling their crush's pigtails is what little boys do." Sherlock blushed again but he didn't stay embarrassed for long. Lestrade had kissed him again.


	5. 5: Anger

_**Author's note: Fifth part! This was supposed to be up on Friday three weeks ago (I think) but I didn't have a good internet connection. Also,**_ ** _Merry Christmas and a happy new year!_**

 _ **Pairing: Greg x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC Greg and Sherlock**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 _ **ANGER**_

Sherlock ignored Donovan and Anderson who complained about the 'freak' being here again, noting details about the murder he was called to solve. A really loud sound made him look up and he stared at Lestrade who had hit the wall with his fist. Lestrade was glaring at his subordinates who gulped in fear. Their boss was really scary when angry. "If you complained and did your job correctly, Sherlock wouldn't have to be called to solve your idiocy." Greg hiss, smirking cruelly as they flinched.

"Pack up and leave. You disobeyed my order and started harassing Sherlock, who didn't provoke you once today. And even if Sherlock won't charge you with harassment, I will if you don't stop this behaviour at once! Do you understand me?" The two humiliated officers nodded meekly and quickly gathered their things and disappeared.

Sherlock cautiously approached Lestrade. "Greg." He started but hesitated, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to thank him for standing up for him and yet also reassure him that he was right, but he didn't know how to phrase it. Greg looked at Sherlock and sighed before tugging him into a hug. "Sherlock, don't let these idiots insult you. You are so much smarter than them and when you ignore them, while it's a sign of maturity, all they will see is a sign of weakness."

Sherlock tentatively hugged the detective back. "I'm sorry." He softly said and Greg snorted. "I think it's the first time I have heard you apologise. Sherlock, I'll always protect you, you're like a brother to me, but you need to stand up for yourself as well." He softly said, and Sherlock nodded before burying his head in Lestrade's shoulder, allowing him to see his real side, the one who acted as a spoilt brat to those he thought as a family.

Lestrade just sighed affectionally and resigned himself to a sore back. He thought it was completely worthy though. After all, when would he see Sherlock acting so vulnerable again?


	6. 6: Regret

_**Author's note: I am so sorry for the delay! I actually have a good reason for it, but I am not going to put it in the note. This is a story after all!**_

 _ **Pairing: Sherlock x Anderson (pre – slash)**_

 _ **Warnings: Severe injury. No mention of blood though. Oh, and Pre – slash.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**_

 _ **P.S. It's set before John.**_

 **Regret**

Anderson sat in the waiting room at the hospital staring blankly at his hands. They were covered in blood, Sherlock's blood. For so long, he had ridiculed and said harmful words to the other, yet, when Sherlock had noticed someone getting ready to shoot him, he didn't hesitate getting in the way.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Anderson was talking with Sally when the one he regularly called a freak slammed into him and dropped him at the ground. Preparing to shout at him, he blanched once he noticed that the consultant was bleeding. "The shooter is on the tree in front of us, the one you called creepy. Can you see him?" The raven haired man asked between painful gasps. "Yes." Anderson whispered back.**_

" _ **Take the gun in my back pocket and shoot him." The genius gasped again, and Anderson hurried to comply. To the surprise of everyone but Sherlock and Anderson, he hit the target perfectly. Once he was certain the danger passed, Sherlock stood up but became dizzy and passed out.**_

" _ **Holmes! Hey, Holmes, don't close your eyes!" Anderson barked as he caught him before he hit the ground. The detective didn't respond however. "Sally, call an ambulance!" The woman hurried to comply with his order, having never seen the other like this before.**_

 _ **Tearing open the shirt the other was wearing, Anderson applied pressure to the wound with his gloved hands, trying to stop the blood flow. Just when he was starting to get afraid that the ambulance would be too late, they finally arrived and took the consultant to the hospital.**_

Remembering all the curses he had spat at the other, the forensics agent felt shame and regret curl in his stomach. Just then, the doctor came out. "Sherlock Holmes?" He asked and they stood up, DI Lestrade showing his badge. "How is he?" Lestrade asked and Anderson was waiting anxiously to hear whether or not the other was alright.

"The surgery went well; the patient is currently awake and eating. We had a small problem at the start when he refused to eat, but a blood test we made shows that most foods can't be digested by your friend, which is a bad thing. His mind works so fast, even when he is unconscious, that he burns through the sugar in his blood steam easily. We are going to have to make him a detailed diet plan to aid his recovery. He is also not allowed any active work until his bones strengthen."

Anderson felt stabs of guilt in his stomach. All this time, he thought the other was anorexic. "You can give the plan to me, I will take care of him." The forensics analyst said, surprising his teammates. The doctor agreed and once he was assured that contact details would be given to the secretary downstairs, he left.

Anderson turned to leave as well, however, Lestrade asked him a question that stopped him. "Why?" "Because I regret how I acted all this time I have known him." Was his simple answer as he turned and left.


	7. 7: Little Brother

_**Author's note: Part 7/60!**_

 _ **Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC Mycroft and Sherlock**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 _ **LITTLE BROTHER**_

Mycroft nibbled on his lip with worry as he gazed out of the car's window, wishing it would go faster. His fifteen year old brother was found unconscious at an alley because of an overdose. According to the policemen who found him, there were signs of a struggle so there's a big possibility of this being a forced overdose.

The car stopped in front of the hospital and Mycroft exited immediately before running to the hospital. "Sherlock Holmes, I am his older brother Mycroft Holmes." He said gasping as his asthma acted up. "Room 458." The nurse said and Mycroft hurried to the elevator that would take him to the fourth floor where his brother's room resided.

Mycroft found the room easily, seeing as there were policemen stationed outside it to protect the room's inhabitant and almost murder victim. Knowing procedure for this, Mycroft took out his ID card and he was allowed inside after it was verified to be real.

"Sherlock." Mycroft said as he run inside the room, seeing the pale form of his brother look at him with bloodshot eyes. "My." Sherlock whimpered and the older brother rushed to his side. "What happened Sherl?" Mycroft asked gently as he patted the younger's hair. "I was ganged up on by a few classmates who didn't like what I said about them. I tried to fight back but they were stronger. They forced a needle in me and inserted something in my bloodstream. The next thing I know is I'm falling unconscious."

"You were drugged dear. You need to tell to the policemen who did this to you. Then, after that is done, you will come to my house where you'll recover." Sherlock smirked weakly. "I guess I will be followed around by a guard from now on." Mycroft smirked back. "You guessed right. You are my little brother after all."


	8. 8: Sick

_**Author's note: Part 8 out of 60! Almost 1/6 done!**_

 _ **Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC Mycroft and Sherlock**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 _ **Pulling Pigtails**_

Mycroft grumbled as he unlocked the door to his mansion. His little brother had fallen sick and his parents were too busy to take care of him, so of course Mycroft had to leave in the middle of his class to take care of Sherlock. "As if that brat is really sick. I bet he did it just to annoy me." He muttered, knowing that his little brother would do anything to get revenge on him for leaving him behind while he goes to university.

However, all thoughts that he was tricked evaporated from his mind when he opened the door to his brother's room. Sherlock was laying under their heaviest blankets on his king sized bed and he was still shivering. His face was flushed with sweat and when he opened his eyes, they were glazed from the fever.

Running at his side, Mycroft immediately helped him change from his wet clothes. "My? Why are you here?" Sherlock asked weakly, almost shaking from the strength it took him to say those five words. "Because you are sick, little brother, of course I'd come for you." "But you abandoned me with these parents that only care about their social status." Sherlock gasped after the coughing fit that got to him.

"I am so sorry little one. I promise, I will take you with me when you get better." Mycroft said softly, hiding his shock at the obvious abandonment his brother was feeling. And then he drew in a surprised breath, as Sherlock gave him the first smile in months. "Thank you." Sherlock said then fell unconscious, knowing that he was in good hands.

Two weeks after that, Sherlock was finally well enough to leave. His older brother, not one to break his promises, helped Sherlock gather his things and took him with him to the house he was staying while studying in the university. Their parents never even noticed they were missing, so when Mycroft applied for custody, it was easily granted, the concerns over Mycroft's ability to provide for him and Sherlock placated after their grandfather's will came to light, saying that he left everything to his grandsons.

Their parents didn't see the light of day for a long time after they were found guilty of child neglect and fabrication of a will.


	9. 9: Intoxication

_**Author's note: 9/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Lestrade x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Slash, fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Intoxication**

Greg looked on as Sherlock deduced that the criminal had to be someone the victim knew personally and then talked down on Anderson who tried to make a deduction too. 'And it was so wrong as well. Why the hell did I hire him?'

Seeing Sherlock solving a case was intoxicating. The way he slowly cracked each clue until he found the killer was like a drug. Lost in the feeling of intoxication he didn't notice Anderson making to attack Sherlock until it was too late.

Seeing Anderson tackle Sherlock on the ground and start punching him, Greg was stunned momentarily before he burst into action. Pulling Anderson off of the genius, he knelt next to him and saw that his face was bloody.

Whipping out his phone, he called for an ambulance and then turned to Anderson furious beyond belief. "Don't come in tomorrow. The only way you'll come back to the force is in handcuffs. And I will do everything in my power to make this happen." Anderson paled at Greg's snarl.

Before Greg could attack him verbally even more, the ambulance finally arrived. Getting in the ambulance with the doctors, Greg stopped them before they got painkillers in his system. "Don't give him any drugs, he is a former addict and it will make him go in shock." Greg explained, making them nod.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors examined him and discovered that, not only did he have multiple bruises, but also a concussion and a sprained leg because of the fall.

Greg entered the room Sherlock was in and he was filled with immense guilt when he saw the pain in Sherlock's newly opened eyes. "I am sorry." Greg whispered making Sherlock look at him as if he was mad.

"What for? If it wasn't for you I would be much worse." "But if I wasn't so absorbed into what you were doing I would have stopped him much sooner." Sherlock sighed and gestured Greg to come closer. "Greg, it wasn't your fault." Sherlock said and pulled his head down to kiss him.

Letting him go, Sherlock watched amused as he was stunned into silence. "I will tone it down around you." Sherlock promised but Greg shook his head. "I am so intoxicated by you that I don't believe that it would make a difference." Greg said and bend down to kiss the detective again.


	10. 10: Paralysis

_**Author's note: 10/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Anderson x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Pre – slash (I guess), poisonous snake**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Paralysis**

Anderson stood still, cursing at the fact that the criminal trapped him in a room with a deadly snake whose poison would paralyse you so it could eat you alive. And he did that after breaking his leg so he couldn't move somewhere the snake wouldn't reach him. His only hope was that someone would find him before it was too late.

Seeing the snake approach, Philip closed his eyes and said his goodbyes when the door suddenly opened. Opening his eyes, Anderson saw Sherlock and breathed a sigh of relief. No matter how much he teased him of the opposite, Sherlock would never leave him to die. They were, in a manner, friends.

Sherlock picked up the snake with the ease of someone used to picking up poisonous snakes without hurting themselves. Approaching it's cage that the criminal had stupidly left in the room, he shut it inside and then run to Philip's side.

Lifting him up in his arms gently, he headed outside to call an ambulance and inform Lestrade that he had found his missing teammate. "Thank you Sherlock." Phillip whispered before he closed his eyes, the pain proving to be too much for him.

"You're welcome." Sherlock whispered as he kissed Phillip's forehead, thanking the God that he had found him in time.


	11. 11: Supermarket

_**Author's note: 11/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: John x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: domestic fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Supermarket**

John had for the first time managed to make Sherlock come with him at the supermarket, lecturing him all the while about how he should stop using food for experiments because they were running out all the time. "It's really childish using food for experiments Sherlock and I am tired of always running to buy ingredients to cook something to eat. Today, you'll come with me to see how difficult it is to shop for food."

Sherlock opened him mouth to say a snarky remark but closed it when he saw the glare on John's face. After a few more minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the supermarket and Sherlock was dragged inside by John.

The two walked inside the shop for 2 hours getting the things John seemed necessary and Sherlock swore he would never use food again in experiments, because the people he saw in the supermarket (seriously, didn't that woman realise her panties showed?) weren't people he would desire to see again.

Then they had to proceed to the useless girl at the checkout counter who didn't know exactly how to use the card machine. Finally, after wasting 20 minutes at the counter, they were finally on the way home. "So, will you use food for experiments again?" Sherlock shook his head vehemently. "I am never using food in experiments again. Just going once through this torture was enough."

John laughed and the two finally entered their apartment after hours of enduring torture in the supermarket. "Thank you for coming with me." John whispered, knowing that if he hadn't wanted to come, Sherlock would have found a way to stay home. "No problem." He said and kissed John slowly.


	12. 12: Friendship

_**Author's note: 12/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Slash, fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Friendship**

Everyone always called Mycroft the mother in the sibling relationship between him and Sherlock. And just like a mother, Mycroft constantly worried for his younger brother. What worried Mycroft the most, is that Sherlock was becoming a part of a group of delinquents and he was worried that they would lead his brother into making bad decisions.

One day, Mycroft was called to the police to pick up his errant brother who was found in an alley with multiple needles stuck in his arms. There were signs of a struggle and it was obvious that he didn't want to take the drugs. Thankfully, they were the least dangerous ones.

"Sherlock, are you ok?" Mycroft asked as he hugged Sherlock carefully. "Why did the guys force me to take drugs, My?" "Oh sweetie, those guys were never your friends. They just wanted to make more money by making you addicted to drugs. They weren't your friends."

"I should have listened to you when you said to be careful around them. I am so sorry." Sherlock then burst into tears and hid in his brother's arms. "Thank you officer." Mycroft said, turning to the person who called him. It was Greg Lestrade. "No problem Mr. Holmes. Sherlock, can I give you an advice?"

Sherlock looked at Lestrade and nodded. "True friendship can be found through hardship and trials. But to start those up, you need to find people who like you as you are and who don't want to change you." "Ok. Thank you." Sherlock mumbled and Lestrade smiled.

After Sherlock had calmed down, the two siblings left for their home but not before exchanging numbers with the police officer.


	13. 13: Paternal

_**Author's note: 13/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Lestrade x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Slash, fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Paternal**

Lestrade watched Sherlock play with his two kids smiling. Maria and Jake liked Sherlock from the very start, much to the surprise of the detective. Currently, the two kids had persuaded the self proclaimed sociopath to play with them in the sandlot. Blinking, Lestrade burst out laughing at the bewildered expression of a now drenched detective. Maria had stumbled and the bucket full of water for the sand fell from her hands into the kneeling detective.

His laugh was cut off however, when instead of trying to dry himself somewhat, the detective went to Maria and checked to see if the girl was hurt, even though she hadn't fallen down. A beautiful smile appeared on Sherlock's face when he saw that Maria was ok and Greg smiled back at the sight.

Sherlock picked up the two kids with surprising ease for someone so thin and approached Greg. "What are you smiling at?" Sherlock asked but Greg shook his head. "Nothing important." 'Who knew Sherlock could be so paternal?'


	14. 14: Brotherhood

_**Author's note: 14/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Brotherhood**

When his mother told him that he would soon no longer be an only child, Mycroft had just blinked at his impending brotherhood. He was too old to be surprised and he was sure, that no matter its sex, the child would not be as smart as he is and would be a goldfish, just like all the others.

When he held his brother for the first time in his arms however, he could no longer think that he would be a goldfish. For his brother, even 3 weeks after his birth, had such an intelligent set of eyes, that Mycroft would not be surprised if he would surpass even him as far as smarts go.

And Mycroft was proven right, even though he never told anyone his suspicions. It wouldn't do for Sherlock to get a big head after all. At only just a month old, he started talking, and while he didn't start walking till he was 9 months old, due to insufficient leg strength, attempts had started as early as 7 months old.

Even Mycroft had only one week difference from other babies when he started to talk and he didn't start walking till he was 10 and a half months old.

Maybe Mycroft wasn't excited at the start o his brotherhood, but now, he wouldn't change it for the world.


	15. 15: Waking

_**Author's note: 15/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: John x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Waking**

John started waking up that morning because the light from the sun entering Sherlock's room was enough to wake him up. Not wanting to make his eyes sting by getting them used to the light again, John kept his eyes closed. "Sherlock?" John mumbled as he felt someone settle next to him.

"Open your eyes John." Sherlock whispered and John opened his eyes to see Sherlock on top of him without sitting on him however. "Morning sleepyhead." Sherlock whispered before he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Get up now, I made breakfast." "Mhm okay." John said and slowly got up after Sherlock left the bed. John smiled. Waking up to Sherlock's face and with the promise of breakfast was heaven, one that he never thought he would see but one he wouldn't change for the world.

"Come on Sherlock, let's go eat." John said, standing up and stretching. John smiled again. He couldn't be happier.


	16. 16: Arrogance

_**Author's note: 16/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Lestrade x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: Arrogant Sherlock (but that's a given right?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Arrogance**

"You are so arrogant!" The wife of the criminal shouted. "Thinking you are right all the time! My husband would never kill that woman; they didn't even know each other!" "Miss, I may be arrogant, but it is arrogance well deserved. After all, I have never been mistaken on the identity of a criminal. Your husband knew his victim very well; we have video evidence of his affair with her. Your anger is misplaced."

"Sherlock." Lestrade groaned. While he was right and his arrogance was an earned privilege, he still didn't know how to communicate with other people. "Madam, Sherlock is correct, all evidence points towards your husband and since when we arrested him he said, and I quote him on that, 'that bitch deserved to die, I don't regret anything', even he admitted to his crime. Sherlock Holmes might be an arrogant man, but he is never wrong as far as cases are concerned, he always give it his all."

The woman blanched. "I – I am sorry, Mr. Holmes. I shouldn't have said what I did." She whispered then she left them alone. "Thank you, Greg." Sherlock whispered before he turned to leave as well. Lestrade smiled. "You're welcome." He said back at a normal voice, making Sherlock blush and walk faster.


	17. 17: Independence

_**Author's note: 17/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock (platonic) Mentions of John x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Mentions of slash**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Independence**

The day Sherlock moved out and declared his independence, Mycroft despaired. His little brother had already fallen once to the temptation of drugs. Nothing would scare him more than the sight of his brother lying unresponsive on his bed. Now that his brother moved out, he was constantly worrying that one day he'd get a call that would inform him of his brother's death.

His worrying was for naught though (which he learnt from the surveillance he ordered on Sherlock) since the first thing his brother did was find a roommate.

John proved to be exactly what Sherlock needed. Within one year of their meeting, Sherlock had started mellowing out, no longer attacking everyone he met. He also started sleeping and eating regularly, something neither he nor his parents had managed to achieve.

So it came to no surprise to him when Sherlock approached him for financial help to buy John a ring. While he may not have known they were dating, it was obvious from the start that they loved each other.

As he witnessed the wedding between his brother and his significant other (the only other witnesses being John's family, his and Sherlock's parents, Molly Hooper and Gregory Lestrade), Mycroft smiled. Despite his worries, Sherlock's sudden independence had proven to be the best thing that had happened in this family.


	18. 18: Movie night

_**Author's note: 18/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: John x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Movie Night**

When they had first started the tradition of having a movie night on the weekends, John had no idea just how annoying Sherlock would be. He wouldn't stop commending on the movies and spoil the ending with his deductive reasoning.

As the time passed however, John discovered that the reason he looked forward to movie nights was just so he could listen to Sherlock deduct the movie and criticise it. When they finally started dating, he started looking forward to the movie nights even more.

When John put on a movie, he returned to the couch and cuddled up to the detective. While most wouldn't believe that Sherlock would make a good cuddling partner due to his bony structure, John found him very comfy. So comfy, that a lot of their movie nights ended up with John falling asleep on Sherlock.

Tonight was movie night again and John had picked the perfect movie to see with his lover. It was a mystery one and he found Sherlock's annoyance at the mistakes the movie creators made amusing. Yes, tonight would be fun.


	19. 19: Inspiration

_**Author's note: 19/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: John x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: None**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Inspiration**

When John created his blog, he refused to admit as to what had inspired him to create it. The man was so arrogant he didn't need anyone to boost his ego. John knew that if Sherlock Holmes knew that he had inspired him to make his blog, he would have that attitude that annoyed everyone.

However, he couldn't deny it anymore. His blog was focused only on Sherlock's actions, many times bypassing the police's movements to have more space to describe the brilliance behind the infamous detective.

Case after case was solved and John documented them all. One day, Sherlock confronted him. "When will you admit that your blog was inspired by me? After all, you never mention the others unless to show what I asked them to do."

John spluttered. "You did not inspire my blog!" John vehemently denied, his ears growing red from his lie. "Don't lie to me John, you know I won't buy it." John grimaced and stayed silent. "Well, even if you don't admit it, your body language does. Thank you, it flatters me to know that my brilliance inspired your blog." With that Sherlock left a blushing John behind and headed to his room to check on an experiment.

John growled at Sherlock's retreating back. Yes, Sherlock was the inspiration behind his blog, but he would never admit it to the man!


	20. 20: Legendary

_**Author's note: 20/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Lestrade x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: slash**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Legendary**

At the police department, Sherlock Holmes was something of a legend. Sharp mind, capable to notice even the subtlest clue, yet, his past was drenched with criminal activity, most specifically, drug usage. Whenever Anderson and Sally heard the rumours, they couldn't help but scoff. If he was so brilliant then why would he succumb to the allure of drugs?

Gregory Lestrade was different however. He desired, no, needed to meet the mysterious Sherlock Holmes, who somehow, without even meeting him, had provided him with evidence of his wife's cheating, saving him from a loveless marriage.

When the team finally met the legendary Holmes, Anderson and Sally were not amused by him discovering their affair immediately. Gregory was enchanted however. Sherlock had an allure on him no one else could copy and it attracted Greg like the flame attracted a butterfly.

When the director informed the detective inspector that Sherlock would be consulted whenever the police had a difficult time solving a case, Lestrade was both happy and indicant. But mostly happy.

After months of partnership, Lestrade's attraction to Sherlock grew into a hot-blooded love. So when one day Sherlock kissed him out of the blue, he couldn't help but respond to him. "You're mine." Sherlock growled as he kissed him again.

Gregory smiled. Meeting the legendary Sherlock Holmes had made him the happiest man alive. Now, if only he didn't have to meet his brother...


	21. 21: Social Media

_**Author's note: 21/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: John x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Teenlock, mentions of slash**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Social Media**

John still remembered the way he met with Sherlock Holmes. They were 15 and John had just made his first facebook account, officially entering the social media world. There he stumbled on 15 year old Sherlock Holmes' page. John was surprised when he saw that someone his own age could so easily deduce the crimes newspapers reported before the police and was enraged when he noticed that they would not listen to him when he gave them new clues every day.

John from that day on followed the young detective obsessively and was really entertained by his comments about the incompetence of the police and the way his deductive abilities solved those cases.

John didn't think he would ever meet him however one day his sister went missing and the police were unable to find anything penetrating to her disappearance, so John, in an act of desperation asked for help from the one person he knew would not disappoint him.

He didn't get a reply for five hours and the only thing he received was 'I'm coming." The next morning, Sherlock Holmes appeared in his doorstep and the next 10 hours were a blur. What the police couldn't find despite spending days searching, a person his own age managed to within 10 hours.

His sister had been kidnapped by the mafia of the neighbourhood who thought she had seen them killing a woman. After they had managed to save her, John approached Sherlock determinedly. "Thank you for saving my sister. Would you be willing in taking me along your cases? I might not be the detective you are, but I have more muscle."

Sherlock had looked at him and then turned away. "Be at London in three days."

Now, after five years of partnership, John couldn't be happier that he met Sherlock Holmes, the guy who had become his best friend and later, his lover. And social media and a kidnapping were what led to them meeting.


	22. 22: Destructive

_**Author's note: 22/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Lestrade x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: mentions of drugs**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Destructive**

Gregory Lestrade has always been worried about Sherlock Holmes, ever since he had met him while he was still in the drugs division department. The young teenager had a destructive addiction to drugs even though he was only fifteen at the time. After he had kept Sherlock under close surveillance, he had finally managed to get him clean. That doesn't mean he didn't have other destructive tendencies.

When he was transferred to the homicide division, he was worried he wouldn't be able to check up on his young friend until he one day was introduced to their consultant detective. However, what happiness Greg felt at working with his friend, disappeared when he realized that Sherlock would ignore safety and go after the criminals themselves.

However, when John Watson appeared, Greg started relaxing. The ex – soldier would be able to protect Sherlock and since Sherlock took him along through his own decision, there was no way he would leave him behind.

Yes, Sherlock had destructive tendencies and Greg worried about him because of them. However, when someone has another person guard his back, the bad parts leave and only the good ones remain (well, except for the drugs, anyway).


	23. 23: Revenge

_**Author's note: 23/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: Teenlock**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Revenge**

Mycroft was furious when he realised that his brother had dyed all of his umbrellas pink. At fourteen, Sherlock was really mischievous and Mycroft was the one who got pranked all the time, since their parents were away for business.

Mycroft smirked as he thought the perfect revenge. His brother was really attached to his violin and if it went missing, well, he would panic. So Mycroft decided to hide it somewhere in Sherlock's room, where his younger brother would have a really hard time to find.

What he didn't expect however was for Sherlock to come to his room crying. "My, I lost my violin! Please help me find it?" Looking into Sherlock's teary puppy eyes, Mycroft couldn't resist and agreed. After looking into a few places he knew it wasn't hidden in to throw off suspicion, Mycroft finally revealed to his brother where his violin was.

"Thank you My!" Sherlock exclaimed, hugging his brother for the first time in years before he left for the music room in the house to play his violin. Mycroft was stunned for a while before he shook his head and left the room. While his revenge didn't go as planned, it went even better. After all, his brother hadn't hugged him in five years.


	24. 24: Sexting

_**Author's note: 24/60. I don't know how a text from sexting is called so I typed sext…**_

 _ **Pairing: John x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Mentions of sexting (none of the texts written out)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Sexting**

The day Sherlock send the first message to John, it was an accident. He and his brother had a game to see who would go the furthest in sexting and instead of Mycroft, he sent it to John… who was sitting in front of him.

After John read the message he spluttered, blushed to the roots of his hair and stared at Sherlock in horror. When the consultant detective understood what made him have this reaction, he became cherry red. "Sorry John, that wasn't meant for you." He says and looks away.

John frowned. Who was it meant for then? A burning jealousy overtook his thoughts and he stood up from the couch to straddle Sherlock, who was sitting at his armchair. "I don't know who it was from and I don't care. You belong to me." John said before kissing the living daylights out of Sherlock.

Sherlock moaned and John smirked. After he let go of Sherlock's lips, John sat up. "Remember what I said Sherlock. You belong to me." And then he left, leaving behind a dazed Sherlock.

Who knew that a sext he sent to the wrong recipient would give him what he wanted?


	25. 25: Tribulation

_**Author's note: 25/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: Mentions of drug addiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Tribulation**

Sherlock's drug abuse was the source of great tribulation to Mycroft. The agony and worry that shot through him when he got the phone call that informed him that his brother was in the hospital and the doctors didn't know if he would survive had no precedent.

Mycroft had run as he had never before, too frazzled to call his limousine, the only thought in his mind was that Sherlock was in danger. His little brother, the one he had went through hell to keep safe, had almost killed himself.

When Mycroft arrived and was taken to his brother's room, his immaculate state was a thing of the past. Sitting on the chair next to his brother's bed, he brushed Sherlock's bangs out of his face. "Sherlock…" He whispered and a tear left his eyes and fell on the other's face.

Hearing a groan, his eyes immediately snapped to his brother's face. He watched as Sherlock struggled to open his eyes. "Mycroft?" His brother immediately helped Sherlock stand up. "How are you feeling Sherlock?" Mycroft asked gently. "Hurts."

Mycroft kissed Sherlock's forehead in comfort. "Sorry little brother, you can't have something for that, it is because you are going through a withdrawal." Tears escaped Sherlock's eyes. "I am so sorry big brother, I shouldn't have started doing drugs, but… they shut down my mind…" "Shh. It's ok. I will be right here with you till it ends."

Sherlock closed his eyes and let sleep take him once again. He was sixteen at the time and Mycroft knew he shouldn't let Sherlock live with his parents anymore. They obviously weren't fit to raise their troubled child. And so, Mycroft took Sherlock to his home.

Maybe Sherlock was a source of great tribulation but he was also a source of great happiness.


	26. 26: Waking

_**Author's note: 26/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: John x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Waking**

John started waking up that morning because the light from the sun entering Sherlock's room was bothering him. Not wanting to make his eyes sting by getting them used to the light again, John kept his eyes closed. "Sherlock?" John mumbled as he felt someone settle next to him.

"Open your eyes John." Sherlock whispered and John opened his eyes to see Sherlock on top of him without sitting on him however. "Morning sleepyhead." Sherlock whispered before he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Get up now, I made breakfast." "Mhm okay." John said and slowly got up after Sherlock left the bed. John smiled. Waking up to Sherlock's face and with the promise of breakfast was heaven, one that he never thought he would see but one he wouldn't change for the world.

"Come on Sherlock, let's go eat." John said, standing up and stretching. John smiled again. He couldn't be happier.


	27. 27: Fallen

_**Author's note: 27/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Anderson x Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: Slash**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Fallen**

Sherlock never did understand why John had chocked on his tea when he told him that Anderson made him feel weird. That idiot was truly the only one who made him feel like this. He often got exasperated with him but not on the degree he got with others, he felt angry whenever he saw evidence of him being with Donovan and he got an urge to tease him every time he saw him.

After the reaction John had, Sherlock didn't say anything to anyone until one day he couldn't stand these feelings and thoughts anymore. He grabbed his coat, phone and keys, hailed a taxi and told the driver to take him to Anderson's house.

Once there, uncaring of the fact it was two in the morning, he rang the bell multiple times till Anderson opened the door. Not waiting to be let in, he entered the house, closed the door and pinned Anderson on it, letting his urges take over him, for once not thinking anything and going with his instinct.

Anderson's eyes widened as he felt the 'freak's' lips press on his, trying to get him off but after a while he gave in, closing his eyes and moaning as Sherlock bit his lip. He opened his eyes and said: "What the heck was that Holmes?" He said, spitting the other's last name.

For so long he had hopes of the other paying attention to him but nothing ever happened. His hope and lust had turned into distaste and now the other had suddenly kissed him? Sherlock frowned.

"I… have different feelings for you than the others. You make me so jealous whenever you get with Donovan and I am never too annoyed by you even when you're being extremely stupid. I don't know what these feelings are, but today I finally gave in to them."

Anderson's eyes widened with every word Sherlock said. "You… you are in love with me." He softly said and Sherlock cocked his head. "I'm not sure I understand what love is." Anderson grabbed the other's head and kissed him. "That's fine. I'll teach you." "Okay." Sherlock whispered and kissed the other again.


	28. 28: Relatives

_**Author's note: 28/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sherlock x Mycroft (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Relatives**

Whenever they had to go back to their family home for Christmas, Sherlock and Mycroft made a pact to help each other. Their relatives were the worst kind of people you could know.

If they weren't commenting on Mycroft's weight gain they were criticizing Sherlock's past drug addiction. Something that made Sherlock almost return to them. The only thing that kept Sherlock back was the threat of no cases from Lestrade.

Mycroft always left after these meetings feeling horrible. Unfortunately, due to a health problem, anything he ate could cause him weight gain. And being criticized for that was the worst, because he knew it wasn't something he could change.

Sherlock always said Mycroft was stupid for listening to them. The drug thing they could honestly criticize, it was something he made by choice. However, it wasn't like Mycroft was an overeater, so feeling bad for something like that was the stupidest thing.

This went on and on for years, until, one day Lestrade and John went with them to those Christmas 'parties'. Once they heard what those people said, they immediately supported the brothers. After they cursed at them, they pulled them out of that party.

"Those people might be your relatives, but they aren't your family. I want you two to know that whatever you need, we will be by your sides." Lestrange told them with John nodding. The brothers teared up. While it was out of their character doing that, it was the first time someone supported them in any way…


	29. 29: Writing

_**Author's note: 29/60. Not that good unfortunately.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sherlock x John (platonic)**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Writing**

Every time they solve a case, Sherlock will always see John on his laptop, writing something. It took Sherlock a month to realise what John was writing. For a long time he thought that he was chatting with someone on the computer, but then more people started coming in with cases and Sherlock knew he had nothing to do with that.

So one day, he sneaked a look on what John was writing. That is how he finally learned that John had a blog and he was detailing their cases in it. Since it proved useful so far, Sherlock let it be and said nothing.

However, there was a problem with John writing these cases and blogging about them: There was police information in them that shouldn't be used since they weren't common knowledge.

In order to keep John out of trouble, Sherlock had to reveal that he watched John write and that he also read his blog. It was really difficult for him to push his pride aside, but he did it. One Sunday afternoon, he approaches John and tells him: "Be careful, some of this information is confidential." And then he leaves, leaving behind a shocked John. He hadn't expected Sherlock to read his stories.

When he asked him how come he read his blog, Sherlock was, as always, prepared with an answer that wouldn't damage his pride. "I just wanted to know what people like these days, and your writing presented the perfect chance."


	30. 30: Wailing

_**Author's note: 30/60.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sherlock**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**_

 **Wailing**

Sherlock could never understand why people wailed when they lost something or someone. As he always said, he was a sociopath, he couldn't understand how people's minds or their emotions work. It was all a mystery to him.

Even when he met John and became a bit more human, he still didn't have the capability to understand emotions. For him, anything you lost could be replaced.

That is, until John left and got married, leaving Sherlock behind. That is when he finally understood why those people wailed. There was no other way to express the sadness and hurt that flowed inside you.

That was also when Sherlock decided to be kinder to those people. Of course, his conviction lasted only until he met the next wailing victim… he would never be patient enough to deal with hysterical humans.

He was truly a sociopath.


	31. 31: Not There!

**Author's note: 31/60, sorry for the long wait, I am in college now and I have a lot of essays to complete.**

 **Pairing: John Watson x Sherlock (platonic)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock BBC**

 **Not There!**

John yawned as he entered the kitchen. Since he needed some caffeine to wake up, he started making a coffee for himself and a tea for the crazy insomniac that is probably reading some book in the living room.

Having made the drinks, he took them to the living room. "Morning." He said to Sherlock while yawing, setting a cup of tea in front of his roommate.

"Morning John." Sherlock absently replied. When John went to sit at the sofa, Sherlock stopped him. "Don't sit there!"

"Why?" John asked, not understanding what the problem was.

"Mrs. Hudson came over earlier today and accidentally dropped one of my experiments on it. It is not toxic but it would be best if you did not come in contact with it. I have cleaned it up but I don't know if there is any residue left."

John sighed. After two years of being Sherlock's roommate, he was used to things like that. "I am going back to bed. It's too early to deal with this." He declared and went upstairs, the cup of coffee still in his hands.


	32. 32: Part of my Charm

**Author's note: 32/60**

 **Pairing: John Watson x Sherlock (platonic)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock BBC**

 **Part of my charm**

"Seriously Sherlock, when will you learn to think before you say anything?" John said sighing as another client run out of the flat crying.

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care about social niceties John. They are a waste of time. Besides, the fact I don't censor my words is a part of my charm, you know that."

John shook his head in despair. "I can't believe you Sherlock. Seriously, grow up. It would only do your business good if you were just a little bit kinder to them. Sure you solve their cases, but your attitude sucks."

Sherlock just stared at John as if he had just said the stupidest thing he had ever heard and John just shook his head. His friend would never change, but as he had said, this was part of his charm. Besides, the chance of Sherlock changing for anyone was lower than the chance of seeing a pig fly. John sighed again and went to his room. He refused to deal with this right now.


	33. 33: Irony

**Author's note: 33/60**

 **Pairing: Anderson x Sherlock**

 **Warnings: Slash**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock BBC**

 **Irony**

Sherlock was examining the body when Anderson spoke up. "Since you insist on examining it yourself, don't forget to check if she has anything under her fingernails."

John winced as he heard the idiocy that is Anderson speak up. Seriously, why couldn't he stop running his mouth at Sherlock?

"Excuse me, are you telling me what to do? Oh thank God, I had no idea. I mean, it's not as if I have solved cases upon cases despite all of your wrong conclusions." Sherlock replied, irony dripping on his every word.

Lestrade and John just shook their heads and left them alone; they didn't want to be here when Sherlock ripped into Anderson, as fun as that would be.

"I tell you, it's all because of the sexual tension between them." John says jokingly to Lestrade, who pales.

"Oh God, please no, I don't even want to think what they would be like if they were shagging."

The two friends shuddered at that image. Unknowing to them, at that exact time Anderson was pushing Sherlock against a wall and was shagging the shit out of him.

It was ironic the fact that the two men were joking that the sexual tension was at fault for their arguing, when in reality all these arguments were so they were left alone to shag.

And no one would know either until the day John had returned to the room to get something he forgot and found them shagging.


End file.
